Breakdown
by Roxius
Summary: A rather depressing P3 fic. Everyone close to Mitsuru, including her beloved wife Yukari, have all died, leaving her to become a hollow empty shell of a woman. Her mentality breaks finally as she works as a lesbian prostitute. Short, sad and a random idea


"Forgive us, Mrs. Kirijo, but...your friend, Mr. Iori, passed away last night. We were unable to save him..."

* * *

"We regret to inform you, Mrs. Kirijo, but Akihiko Sanada and Ken Amada have both been killed in a car crash."

* * *

"Ah...Fuuka Yamagishi...you see, Mrs. Kirijo, she seemed to have snapped under pressure and destroyed Aigis' main circuitry. She then proceeded to slice her own throat open...I hate talking about these kinds of things, but...they're dead, Mrs. Kirijo..."

* * *

"Koromaru has been diagnosed with a serious case of heartworm. It's gotten so bad that...he probably won't make it through the night. I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Mrs. Kirijo...your wife, Yukari Takeba...she's...she's dead. She was run over saving a young boy from being hit by a drunk driver..."

Anyone who walked into the small-time gay/lesbian prostitute center known as 'Rainbow Colors' would notice a sad-looking red-haired woman sitting on the front steps. Her name was Mitsuru Kirijo, ex-head of the Kirijo Group. Nowadays, she was known as 'Suzi', a rather popular choice for visitors of the center.

A lone cigarette hung loosely in Mitsuru's lips as she scanned all the people entering the building. Even thought she was currently in her late 30's, she was most popular with the younger clients, especially teenage girls. She didn't care who she had to fuck, as long as she was paid handsomely afterwards.

Mitsuru's life began falling apart soon after she and Yukari married. First, Junpei passed away from too many pills. Then, Akihiko and Ken, who he had just legally adopted as his son, ended up dying in a car crash. Next, Fuuka went bat-shit crazy and killed Aigis as well as herself. Even cute loyal Koromaru suffered and died, too. The thing that truly broke Mitsuru's dying soul was Yukari's death; dying to save someone she didn't even know.

Mitsuru felt tears slid down her cheeks as she thought, 'Oh god, Yukari...you were always so kind and caring and thoughtful...why did you have to die? I loved you so much...' Tossing her cigarette away, Mitsuru curled up into a ball and cried. She didn't care that passerby were glaring at her strangely; she just wanted to cry all the pain away...but she knew that that was impossible.

Mitsuru sighed and laid back out again. Lifting up her arm, she stared at the small remnants of the cuts she had once embedded into her skin.

Mitsuru smiled weakily and, more tears forming now, muttered, "Oh, Yukari...why couldn't I have died with you? Now I'm just a poor, washed-up prostitute who gets around paying for food by fucking 18-year old girls! Oh god, Yukari! Why didn't I just hang myself the day you died? I was just about to when I suddenly became scared and chickened out! I may have always acted strong and unrelenting when we were younger, but I was always the weakest, do you understand, Yukari? You're stronger than me! You all are!"

Breaking down again, Mitsuru collapsed onto the ground and sobbed into the dirty soil. Eventually, a thin man wearing a rainbow-shaded t-shirt walked out of the front door and snapped, "Oi, Suzi! C'mon! We gots a client waitin' for ya!"

Picking herself up, Mitsuru brushed herself down and followed her boss into the building. At the front desk, a young woman about 20 years old was waiting. She had short brown hair and wore an outfit...similar to Yukari's. "This is Makoto. Be nice to her, Suzi...heh heh..." the rainbow man chuckled before heading into another room.

The girl named Makoto looked Mitsuru over a few times before grinning and licking her lips seductively. Mitsuru felt a chill crawl up her spine. Suddenly, the girl said, "Ah...so this is the great Mitsuru Kirijo, eh? Heh heh...how does it feel to be stuck as a low-class lesbian prostitute, bitch?"

Mitsuru's eyes widened in shock. 'How...how the hell does she know me?' she wondered. After Yukari's death, Mitsuru had moved to a town where no one had ever even heard of the name 'Kirijo'. She had wanted to escape her horrid past...but now she had a horrid future, as well. Mitsuru opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out.

"You're pathetic, Mitsuru Kirijo. Truly pathetic. You use sex as a way to escape your pain and sorrow...if only for a moment." the young woman chided, her lips curling into an evil grin. Mitsuru clutched her head in pain and ran out of the building and into the streets. No matter how far she ran, though, the woman's words still rung in her mind over and over again.

'I can't keep living anymore...I can't keep living anymore...I can't keep living anymore...'

Mitsuru was so busy running and screaming she never noticed she ran straight into traffic...and all the pain suddenly left her body...


End file.
